dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Team
Alpha Team is a team of secret agents and spies that serves as the primary protection agency of the LEGO Planet. History Formation The Alpha Team was preceded by an organization of cybernetic beings known as the L.A. After the rise of Evil Ogel and his Skeleton Drone army, the L.A. was disbanded after sustaining heavy losses against Ogel's forces. One of the only known survivors, Libo, advocated for the LEGOLAND government to fund the creation of a new team of Minifigs that could foil Ogel's evil plans. In 2000, the Trans-International LEGO Team, later renamed the Alpha Team, was founded by a team of experts in fields such as electricity, engineering, lasers, ropes, and demolitions. On October 9, Alpha Team's Orbiting Satellite Headquarters was launched into orbit around the LEGO Planet. Search for the D.O.O.M. Alpha Team intelligence quickly revealed that Evil Ogel was mass-producing his Mind-Control Orbs with a machine known as the Device for Ominous Orb Manufacturing, or the D.O.O.M. Alpha Team deployed its agents across the globe in search of the D.O.O.M., in hopes that they could find it and shut it down before Ogel could turn the entire world population into his Skeleton Drones. However, most of the Alpha Team was captured by Ogel's forces, forcing team leader Dash Justice and android Tee Vee to infiltrate Ogel's bases to rescue their teammates. The search and rescue mission brought Dash Justice and Tee Vee from the Ogel Control Center on Ogel's Island to the mining complexes in Goo Caverns before ultimately finding the Deep-Sea Orb Factory in the Ogel Underwater Base. There, the reassembled Alpha Team discovered the D.O.O.M., but their efforts to disable the machine only kicked it into high gear. They followed Evil Ogel to his secret Arctic Command Base, where they learned of his plot to load the Boggle Rocket with Evil Orbs, launch it into orbit, and blanket the LEGO Planet with Mind-Control Orbs. Luckily, Alpha Team stopped the rocket's countdown in time, and in a fit of fury, Ogel accidentally activated the Command Base's self-destruct mechanism. Even with the Boggle Rocket's launch prevented, Ogel had accumulated an army of Skeleton Drones, and Alpha Team continued to battle Ogel's forces into the year 2001. Alpha Team's new goal was to destroy the Ogel Control Center on Ogel's Island, while infiltrating other Ogel outposts and bases along the way. The Bomb Squad was deployed on Ogel's Island and destroyed the Control Center, while Dash Justice took to the skies in an Alpha Team Helicopter and foiled Evil Ogel's escape. Ogel was arrested and the world was saved, but not for long. Return of Ogel Evil Ogel was broken free by General Evil and his Skeleton Drones. Alpha Team searched the LEGO Planet for him, but were unable to find results for a whole month. However, Alpha Team began to receive reports of Ogel in Sector 2, Sector 4, and Sector 5. Alpha Team split up to investigate these findings. In Sector 5, Dash Justice was captured by Ogel and held prisoner while the evil mastermind revealed his plot to destroy the world's cities with lasers. Cam Attaway and Bomb Squad arrived in time to rescue Dash, and it was revealed that Ogel had three Skeleton Drones disguised as himself to stir up trouble across the sectors to distract Alpha Team. However, Alpha Team foiled his plot once more, forcing Ogel to retreat yet again. Evil Music With Evil Ogel defeated, Alpha Team agents were allowed a short vacation. However, Dash Justice and Cam Attaway's vacation was interrupted by unusual storms, which they traced back to Ogel's Island. There, they discovered that Evil Ogel was playing a pipe organ which produced the bad weather as part of his plot to destroy the world's crops. Dash and Cam were able to destroy the pipe organ, foiling Ogel's plan and earning a well-deserved vacation. Rescue from Dino Island While investigating the disappearance of the LEGO Studios crew and Life on Mars team, Alpha Team discovered Ogel's latest plot to use Mind-Control Orbs on the dinosaur inhabitants of Dinosaur Island to turn them into his minions and then unleash them to ruin the 2001 holiday season. Alpha Team worked together with Steven Spielbrick, Phil Maker, BB, Doc, Mac, and Cassiopeia to free the dinosaurs from Ogel's control and foil Ogel's plot yet again. Dash Justice arrested Ogel while the rest of Alpha Team rescued the LEGO Studios and Life on Mars crews. Mission Deep Sea In 2002, Cam Attaway and Radia discovered a new type of Mind-Control Orb on the coast near Alpha Team's Command Center. After disabling the orb and bringing it back to the Command Center for study, they received a message from the World Council about strange sea creatures attacking Sea Colony Seven Science Center. When Alpha Team investigated, they saved a group of stranded marine scientists and brought a few of the sea creatures back to Sea Colony Seven for study. There, they realized that the sea creatures were mutants, and Dash Justice deduced that Evil Ogel and his new Evil Orbs must have been the cause. Alpha Team's forces were deployed across the seven seas in search of the Ogel Underwater Base. Along the way, they uncovered and foiled numerous plots by Ogel, from the illegal drilling in the Ethanium Mine to the various effects of the Whirlpool Machine. At last, they discovered the Ogel Underwater Base in the Sargasso Sea. Dash Justice and Cam Attaway infiltrated the base, rediscovered the Deep-Sea Orb Factory, and destroyed the D.O.O.M. for good. The destruction of the D.O.O.M., combined with covert work done by Dash and Charge, destroyed the Ogel Underwater Base with it. However, Evil Ogel was able to escape in a Mutant Squid. Super Soggy Soccer Alpha Team was called to LEGO Island to investigate the disappearance of the Red and Blue Soccer Teams, which were scheduled to play a championship game that day. The AT Command Patrol searched the Phanta Sea and discovered an underwater dome housing a soccer field, in which the two teams were trapped and forced to play for Ogel's amusement. With the help of Ace Striker, the AT Command Patrol was able to break into the dome and rescue the soccer teams while Pepper Roni captured Evil Ogel. Alpha Team stayed on LEGO Island long enough to watch and enjoy the soccer game. Mission Deep Freeze In 2004, Alpha Team learned that Evil Ogel was now spreading Ice Orbs across the planet in a plot to freeze the world. To combat Ogel, Alpha Team underwent several major changes in structure. In order to blend in better against the ice-covered terrain, Alpha Team vehicles were produced in a new blue and white color scheme. Alpha Team's vehicles were also given the new ability of Alpha Mode, allowing them to transform into a new vehicle in order to meet different challenges. As part of the search for Ogel's Mountain Fortress, Alpha Team hired a number of new recruits. Alpha Team searched the LEGO Planet for Ogel's Mountain Fortress, which was made difficult due to the number of decoys. Alpha Team's battles against Evil Ogel and his forces took them from the deserts and canyons of midwestern America to urban areas such as World City, but most of their operations took place in Antarctica. Eventually, Radia discovered that Ogel's Mountain Fortress was located on the south pole. She also learned that Ogel's plot was not simply to freeze the world, but to freeze time itself. Eventually, most of Alpha Team gathered near Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Ogel had his near-full forces waiting, and after a massive battle, only a few Alpha Team agents managed to slip inside the Mountain Fortress. They were witness to Ogel firing the Time Freeze Ray, which froze time itself. Ogel's plan had succeeded, it seemed, and the LEGO Planet was frozen in time. However, Dash Justice managed to send an emergency beacon while Ogel was distracted by a time portal that opened up just prior to the firing of the Time Freeze Ray. Special Agent Zed managed to steal Time Tech before the time freeze, and traveled to Antarctica to fight Ogel. After Zed freed the rest of the Alpha Team, Ogel hopped inside a massive Scorpion Orb Launcher, and battled Zed's Blizzard Blaster. The exact details of the battle are unknown, but Zed defeated Ogel and reversed the time freeze. Ogel escaped using his Sky Spider. Ogel's Last Stand For years, Alpha Team heard no news from Evil Ogel. As a new threat, Dr. Inferno, rose to power in 2008, the LEGOLAND government decided that Alpha Team had run its course and that it was time for a new team, the Agents Defense Organization, to take its place. Alpha Team objected, and a bitter inter-agency rivalry rose between the Alpha Team and the Agents. In response to Dr. Inferno's actions, Evil Ogel emerged from hiding in a last gamble to take over the world. Hiring more agents to help combat this old threat, Alpha Team battled Ogel and his forces across the LEGO Planet, conducting attacks on his newly-reconstructed bases, including the Ogel Underwater Base and Ogel's Mountain Fortress. All the while, Alpha Team was forced to work under pressure from the Agents, who were driven to prove that Alpha Team was archaic and unneeded. The battle against Ogel and his forces continued for another two years. Before either side could reach a victory, the Dino Attack began in April 2010, putting this final confrontation on hiatus. Dino Attack With the attack of the Mutant Dinos, Alpha Team and the Agents lobbied with the LEGOLAND government for their respective proposals to deal with the crisis. The Agents wanted to take over the LEGOLAND military forces and use them to mount wide-scale defenses of their cities. Alpha Team wanted to evacuate large cities and nations to refugee facilities in Antarctica, which they could defend while an elite team was dispatched to neutralize the threat. The government approved the Alpha Team plan, and Alpha Team set about creating the Dino Attack Team. Alpha Team sent a large number of agents to join the Dino Attack Team. They assisted Specs in building specialized technology to deal with the Mutant Dinos. They also pledged Alpha Team's assistance if Dino Attack discovered that Ogel or another villain was behind the attack. They came into conflict with the Agents, who were not willing to abandon several LEGO Cities. This new inter-agency dispute reached its max when several Dino Attack and allied forces were arrested by Agents in the Goo Caverns. Alpha Team, furious at their rivals for trying to take over the Caverns (which Dino Attack already controlled), threatened the Agents and the LEGOLAND government if the prisoners were not released. The Agents, not willing to fight two wars at once, agreed and these prisoners were freed. Notable Members *Dash Justice: Alpha Team's commander and motion expert. *2B: A computer and vehicle expert with excellent marksmanship. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Artyx: An Alpha Team agent stationed in Antarctica who worked closely with GAIA Squad. *Axel: A rookie agent and a weapons expert who worked closely with Voltage during the Dino Attack. *Beta: A rogue agent who betrayed the team after being entranced by Ogel's methods of mind-control. He later founded Beta Force. *Cactus: A rogue agent who defected to ShadowTech under the codename "Thorn". *Circuit: A former agent who was assigned by the LEGOLAND government to check on the Anti-Dino Project. He was killed by Robo Rex. *Crooks: An Alpha Team agent who trained in martial arts. *Darkforce: An agent who was apparently killed in Antarctica in 2005, but actually went rogue and founded the Shadows. *Databoard: An elite agent who is a skilled mechanic and engineer. He retired from Alpha Team and later joined Dino Attack Team. *David Norman: A scientific consultant who excels in machinery and mathematics. He was later transferred to Dino Attack Team. *Dr. Rex: A mad scientist and bitter enemy of General Evil. He was recruited to study the Evil Orbs. He later resigned from Alpha Team and joined Nexus Force before ultimately founding XERRD. *Duke: A weapon specialist who is infamous for his split personality. He was later assigned to Dino Attack Team and was ultimately locked up in a high-security prison. *Eye: A member of one of Alpha Team's Bomb Squads. He was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team as a member of the Iron Hammer crew. *Zachary "Frozeen" Abody: A scientist who worked with bioengineering. He was recruited to study the Evil Orbs. He disappeared during Mission Deep Sea. *Peter "Frozeen" Abody: An elite agent who is a former Rock Raider. *Glacier: An emotionally-driven Alpha Team agent who wished to defeat Ogel. Glacier later defected from Alpha Team and, through illegal use of a Hypno Disk, traveled back in time and became the pirate Coral. *Gromtin: A master computer hacker and technology expert. He died during Mission Deep Freeze. *Icicle: A member of one of Alpha Team's Bomb Squads. He was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team as a member of the Iron Hammer crew. *Joey: A skilled mechanic and close friend of Mirage. *Knuckles: A skilled boxer and fighter. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Kotua: An elite agent who is a technology expert. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Lion: An Alpha Team agent with no tolerance for tomfoolery. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Magma: A special agent who works in black operations. He was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team. *Markkanen: An agent who was assigned to a search party during the Blaire Darkling manhunt. He was ambushed and killed by Darkling. *Mirage: A sharpshooter who also specializes in operating exotic machinery. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Mort: A master tracker and forensics expert. *Nui: A secretive agent who likes sneaking around. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Phantom: A special agent who specializes in mechanics, stealth, and piloting. *Rookie: A former small-time criminal who joined the team to reform himself. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Rotor: A born leader and a skilled pilot. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Shadow: An Alpha Team agent who did some dirty work. He resigned from Alpha Team in 2009 and later helped found Dino Attack Team. *Shark: A heavy weapons expert and partner of Magma. He was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team. *Shox: An Alpha Team agent who had been captured by Ogel. Voltage, Vex, and Beta failed to rescue him. *Spy: A master infiltrator who was skilled at disguising himself. He later joined Dino Attack Team and was killed by Ronald E. Army. *Sting: A master pilot and partner of Magma. He was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team. *Sucker: A computer expert who is a skilled marksman. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Swerve: An Alpha Team agent who felt most comfortable off the ground. He was assigned to Dino Attack Team and later turned into a Skeleton Drone named Septimus by Lupus Schattenberg. *Tail: A guard, scout, and gunner. He was later assigned to Dino Attack Team. *Talon: An agent who was recruited in 2003. She was assigned to Dino Attack Team and was killed by a Mutant Lizard. *Vex: An Alpha Team agent who was killed by Beta after the latter's betrayal. *Voltage: A loner who specializes in stealth. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Web: A reconnaissance specialist and skilled fighter. He was later assigned to Dino Attack Team and was killed in Castle Cove. *Wyldfyre: An Alpha Team agent stationed in Antarctica who worked closely with GAIA Squad. *Zed: A special agent who is best known for defeating Ogel's Scorpion Orb Launcher at the end of Mission Deep Freeze. *Zenna: A skilled pilot and medic. She later joined Dino Attack Team. Trivia *Alpha Team was a LEGO line running from 2001 to 2005. It served as the basis of Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, which heavily influenced Dino Attack RPG and, in return, Alpha Team was granted an important role in Dino Attack RPG. Gallery Axel.jpg|Axel Crooks.jpg|Crooks Frozeen.png|Frozeen KotuaMDF.png|Kotua Magma-cropped.jpg|Magma Mort.JPG|Mort Phantom.png|Phantom SharkJacksCrop.jpg|Shark Sting.jpg|Sting Tail-cropped.jpg|Tail Category:Organizations Category:LEGO Category:Alpha Team